The determination of the profile of a product undergoing rolling is of great importance since it renders it possible to verify not only the quality of the product rolled but equally the quality of the rolling operation.
As a rule, a determination of this nature is not performed until the product is at rest and has cooled sufficiently. It provides data on faulty products which must either by scrapped or recycled, as well as data regarding the adjustments to be performed in respect of the rolling operation. The wasted or recycled products represent costs which are a heavy charge on the rolling operation and establish the interest of a continuous measurement during the rolling operation.
On the other hand, the rolling mill operators continue their research work for the purpose of controlling sheet or strip rolling mills and in particular wide-strip rolling trains, in such a manner as to product metal sheets offering better flatness properties. It is with this intention that the method described below has been developed, which renders it possible to verify the rolling efficiency and subsequently to place at the disposal of the rolling mill operators a measurement which may be used as an input value for automatic control purposes.